


Stay silent

by Xardas



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Android GLaDOS, Bring your daughter to work day, F/F, GLaDOS denies that she wants to take chell, Humanoid GLaDOS, Sexual Tension, binded chell, chell is grown up/ in college, dark ratman died for chell, except, maybe some smut, only survivor Chell, slightlyyy BDSM-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xardas/pseuds/Xardas
Summary: Chell has gone to the bring your daughter to work day. For her a big opportunity, she wanted to one day work for aperture science. What she didn’t want was to get put in a long coma by one of the scientists. Because one of their experiments let neurotoxin out in the air.From there on Chell has to find out, what happened all the while she was gone.
Relationships: Chell/GLaDOS
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I’m back with a fic that I planed on doing very long, and I hope you will have fun reading it! Please give me some criticism! Or some comments if you would like!   
> This fic is manly told out of Chell’s perspective, and if I’m gonna do a switch. I will make it see able. I hope you will like the fic as much as I will! Have a nice day!

* * *

**Arc I** GLaDOS awakening

* * *

Chell was already in aperture science, so that she could hold a hourlong presentation of her newest idea. She got the allowance of the now new president of aperture, Caroline. _She insisted on using her first name._

Wich is definitely very interesting, but chell didn’t ask as to _why._ Back to the main topic, she got the allowance, so that she could come earlier that day, to present her invention.

She came up with the idea, while she was looking at her cat, and how she acts. How flawlessly they could land from high spots. And most importantly, how their _legs_ could withstand all that.

So she came up with the idea, of long-fall boots. And the best way to protest their use, is in wearing them and jumping from a high place. That was the reason she was in this kind of place.

It was kind of like a hospital, but with more of the creepy vibes to it. Chell was right now walking in the long-fall boots around the hallway. To search for the main presentation room.

Aperture science was kind of silent. Especially because she was here, before anyone else. For sure some scientist were here for experiments, but in their own respected labs. 

She could hear her ears begin to make a high pitched noise. It was _really_ early. And way to less people were around. The only noise coming from her boots clicking on the ground.

After going through some empty hallways, and walking by completely white corridors. She _finally_ found the main area were all the things would be presented.

There was not much by any means. Just some tables formed to put the presentations on them. She put her papers on one of the tables, that deeply describe how her boots work. 

And leaned against the table that had her entire past months on it. And potentially her future of working in this place. She looked down on her black prototype boots. 

And looked at her design again, _wich places are wich colour and why_. She made it a important role to make everything that has a different purpose a different color. 

In her papers was a deep description as to why, certain things are coloured different and how these parts work. And many more things. She really hopes that she could impress some scientists.

After a while of staring at her boots, she lifted her head of the ground. And looked ahead. A wide window showed a big part of the facility, and the salt mine it was build in. _This place is so huge_.

She slowly started walking towards the windows that were just some couple metres from the the tables. She heard her clicking of her boots being silenced by the carpet.  


And then reappearing again. Her feet only being away from the window for some centimetres. She looked straight out the window, and just took in the whole sight of it all.

The whole facility was underground, it was massive. You could see testing chamber upon testing chamber. Now she knew why, it took _around twenty minutes_ for the elevator to reach its destination.

But the elevator had seemingly many stops, before it reached this level. So the whole facility, was _even bigger_ than what she could see right now. _That is bonkers_.

She nearly didn’t notice someone coming up behind her, _who i- ohhh it’s just caroline_. Chell turned around and was kind of happy to finally see another person. 

“You are very... sneaky Caroline. I almost didn’t see you coming.” Chell said with a smirk on her lips. Caroline was seemingly not surprised by that comment. And even tried to hide a smirk at it.

”Oh trust me, it’s common for all of us to be quite here. We are all trying to achieve things everyday. And so we don’t try to go in each others way.” Caroline said, matter of fact.

Chell looked at Caroline, and was very intimidated by such a person. And wondered as to why she was so talky. _she probably is just happy to see another person again_.

Both seemed to settle down with this, and just looked out the window. Into the wide _wide_ salt mine. But the Chell decided to talk again. Turning her face back to the _tired_ seeming Caroline.

”To all due respect, how long do you think will Aperture-“. Before she could even end the sentence, did a fumbling and out of breath scientist storm into the main area. 

“I’m sorry to disturb you, but we need you for a second. It’s one of the experiments that we need to inform you over!” Caroline just looked away from Chell and sighed. 

The scientist had dark hair, and tired-less eyes. _Is he even alive, he looks like he might explode every moment._ He was fiddling with his lap coat, a clear sign of nervousness.

Caroline just said in a very monotone voice. “Sure but please, calm down Rattmann. Did you even take your medicine? We don’t want you collapsing of nervousness.” 

_Rattmann_ visibly relaxed his shoulders, and his face shifted into some kind of sadness. But _why? Is it because she mentioned the medication?_ “I will take it soon, but please follow me first.”

Caroline just nodded and looked at Chell again. “We will continue our little chat later, till then.” Caroline said with a nearly unnoticed smile on her face. And walked past Chell.

The scientist, _Rattmann_ , was starting to chat with Caroline. Chell sadly couldn’t decipher it, due to them being in one of the endless white corridors. Their talking being swallowed by the walls.

Chell just turned her head back to the window. _Soon it must be time for the little kids to come_ . Just as her thought process ended, could she hear those little goats running and screaming.

She decided to go back to her table and read through her papers. It wasn’t long till, the little goats came running in the main room to claim their tables. And their fathers coming in behind them.

It was unbelievable how the whole atmosphere in the room changed, because of some kids and their fathers. Soon it became nearly unbearable.

Thankfully did one of the scientist take a mic, and spoke into it. Saying the standard things like _welcome and thanks for coming blah blah blah_. Chell just waited for everything to _finally_ begin.

And so it did, after a _damn long talk about Aperture_. Chell only had some time for some scientist to became interested in her project. Because she would soon have to go with them to one of the testing chambers.

She couldn’t wait, _honestly_ she was so nervous. And she had every right to be, after every minute of waiting. More scientist were around her table and asking a ton of questions. 

And when a time span of ten minutes was already by, was everyone interested in her presentation. Not only the scientist, even the little goats were massively interested. 

But the simplest way, to show how they work was to just demonstrate them. And so she loudly said, that if they want to see the demonstration. They should follow her to one of the testing tracks.

In wich she would demonstrate them. And so she squeezed herself out of the crowd and they followed behind her. Walking towards the testing track, specially designed for chell.

Going trough the doors of the testing chamber, and saying to the people behind her to _just see for themselves_. Having a safe distance. Chell moved to the ladder, that will lead her to the jumping point.

After a little while was she standing at the jumping point and looking into the crowd. _Where is Caroline? I thought she would be here by now?_ But sadly no one new entered. 

And so she began speaking up, to get their attention. “ **These boots will safe me from such a high jumping point! They were designed by myself! And I will show them of by jumping of a ten metre high jumping point! Wish me luck!** ”

The crowd was deadly silent, all of them just hopping that they work. But not only them, but also Chell. Chell took her _last_ deep breath, before jumping. And then she took off of the jumping point. 

She just hoped that they would work, she reminded herself to land on her feet. Or else they wouldn’t work. The fall felt like _eons_. Seconds felt like _minutes_. And by every metre she passed, she regretted her choice more and more.

She closed her eyes indistinctly before she landed. The landing wasn’t as hard as she expected, she slowly opened her eyes and saw her feet. _Her boots. They worked!_

She felt _normal_ , no broke bones. _Just the excitement of her long-fall boots achievement!_ It was just seconds till she heard loud cheering. Not only from the scientist, but also everyone else that decided to watch it.

After the cheering died down, she told the crowd to meet back at her table. So that she could give an in depth explanation of what they have just witnessed.

She stayed a bit longer in the testing chamber, _she just couldn’t believe this_. Her mind raced. Even after everyone was probably waiting at her table. She couldn’t stop thinking about her boots.

After some minutes, she finally decided to go back to her table. She was just some metres in the corridor, and one of the scientist came running to her. She recognised him as Rattmann.

He seemed in stress, and even began _sprinting_ after he saw Chell. But before she could even decipher what he was screaming, was a alarm set of. She didn’t understand a thing that was going on. 

All that she understood was, that a failed experiment was setting free deadly neurotoxin. Rattmann showed her the way to one of the “cryopods” and told her “to stay in there!”

And “no matter who talks to you, **_Stay Silent!_** ”. Everything has gone by so fast. From the moment on, she sprinted besides Rattmann to the cryopods. _What is with the others?_

 _Will Rattmann be safe? Will I survive? And most importantly, **will I get out of here?**_ But before she could ask any of these questions, was she shoved into a cryopod.

The cryopod was standing upright, and only she fitted inside. She could see the yellowy neurotoxin slowly filling up the room. Rattmann closed the glass-lid of the cryopod manually.

While Chell could see clearly, from the cryopod what was happening outside. Did she finally build of all that adrenaline. And started to slowly drift of. 

The only things she could see were Rattmann, stepping away from her cryopod. And coughing. She couldn’t hear it. But she could see how he inhaled more and more of the deadly neurotoxin. 

He was slowly sinking to his knees and wouldn’t stop coughing. His eyes slowly started to close, and he finally fell to the ground. Chell could see just how fogged up the whole room was.

Like yellow fog was everywhere. She couldn’t even clearly see Rattmann anymore. _She was safe, and he is... dead? Why do I feel so tired? Is it the cryopod?_

Chell’s eyes were getting heavier and heavier, by every passing second. The last things she saw before she fell asleep. Were how the scientist that saved her, died before her very eyes. 

Her mind started to wander, to all the people that were waiting for her. _Were they even alive anymore? I hope so. But from the looks of it... I don’t know. I’m so tired._


	2. Who are you?

* * *

**Arc I** GLaDOS awakening

* * *

Chell awoke while still being in the cryopod. Slowly opening her eyes. _how long has it been?_ Light from the headlights shown thru the glass-lid, blinding her the second she opened her eyes. 

Squinting her eyes, to at least block most of the light. Waiting some seconds for her eyes to calm down. And opening them bit by bit to not get blinded _again. Holy stars._

Taking a deep breath after her eyes painfully tried to adjust. Giving herself some seconds. Closing and opening them to try to blink the tears away, that were stinging in her eyes.

After her eyes fully adjusted, did she look around in the cryopod. The entire glass-lid was covered in dust, _gosh how long has it been?_ It was so heavily dusted, she couldn’t even nearly see what was on the other side.

“oh wow...” She mumbled to herself. Her own voice sounding _rusted? Stuck?_ For some kind of odd reason, did her muscles hurt. Like after a damn marathon. After some time, did she start looking around in this pod.

Looking for a way to open _this damn glass-lid_. “There must be-“ stopping herself from the mumbling, after she saw that the glass-lid was a bit open. Even big enough for her hand to stick trough.

Chell didn’t need to overthink this a second time, she just slid both her hands through. And tried to open it, at first gently. But after some time coming to the realisation that it _seems to be a bit stuck._

The second time she tried to open it, with force, the whole glass-lid gave away. Some of the dust of the lid was sent flying after she opened it. Resulting in it flying all around the room, _and of course Chell breathing it in._

After some time of _intense_ coughing, could she breath the air in the room. But it didn’t hold for long, because not shortly after, did she see _a skeleton of a human lying on the floor._

At that moment, did she wish, that she had forgotten everything before she was in this _stupid_ pod. How Rattmann saved her life, and how he payed for it. _She probably shouldn’t think of the pod as something stupid. It saved her life._

All his old clothes stuck to the scientists bones, and framed his skeleton. Most of the clothes being stained brow and black. The air in the room was _dusty_ , but surprisingly not smelly. 

_Must have been decades ago_ She used both her hands to hold onto the sides of the pod. So she had steady feet while climbing out of it. _okay Chell one feet after the other, you can do that._

Taking deep breaths and firstly lifting her right feet, to come in contact with the ground. Holding herself steady, and finally stepping out of the pod with her left feet. 

Letting go of the left side of the pod, but not of the right. Not knowing how her feet are going to react of her using them, after decades. _So out of pure safety reasons is she still holding the right side of the pod._

Slowly starting by walking in the same place. And after being confident enough in it, letting lose of the right side of the pod. Chell’s first steps after such long time, deemed the purpose to take some steps back.

To see the whole pod she was in for decades, if not even longer. But being cautious to not step on Rattmann’s bones. Out of pure respect, for what he had done for her. 

The whole pod looked a bit futuristic, Only being in the color white. Having a metallic shine at the outcast. The glass-lid slides open like a slide door, and vanished into the metal casting. 

There was a little handle on the outside of the lid so it could manually be closed. besides the whole pod was a computer placed on a _also_ metallic desk.

Chell moved towards the computer and tried turning it on, without any success. She even looked if it was plugged in, _it was_ , and replugged it. She was coming to a point, in wich she was _really_ turning desperate. 

Trying again to turn it back on, and after that didn’t work did she look at all the wires. And if they were connected correctly. _They were. And it still didn’t work._

Groaning, did she come to the conclusion. That she is probably going to run a lot today. So she used her hairband, _that was surprisingly still on her wrist_ to put her hair into a casual ponytail. 

After she pulled her hair up, did she turn around and look around the room. After some moments did she finally see the door she came thru _a whole while back._ And started speed walking thru it.

And being cautious to not step on Rattmann’s bones. After walking trough the door, did she saw one of the endless corridors. And how _holy stars, it was looking like it was already falling apart._

The originally white paint was practically peeling of the walls. Not only was it peeling, but it was all looking really yellowy instead of the original white. Chell at this point didn’t give a damn, _all she wanted was to get out of this hell hole._

And so, she started running, trough all the old corridors, hoping that she remembered them correctly. She slowly started recognising where she was going. She was nearly at the main room.

 _And then I en-_ Chell’s whole thought process halted after she reached the main room. Staying still in shock after she reached the doorway. And got to look inside the room. 

**XXZZYY**

**[Trigger Warning! Mentioning of dead children and their corpses! And other human beings! If you don’t want to read it skip till you see my symbols!]**

There, in the main room, where all the people that were attending the ‘bring your daughters to work’ day. But dead. Just like Rattmann. All just bones and bones littered across the floor.

Most of the bones being covered by thin layers of clothing. But the worst part was that it was not only scientists, and fathers. But also little children. Literally all the bones _were everywhere._

Not one centimetre of the floor was see trough till the carpet. And probably one of the worst things were, that they all laid around the area were she has to get through. So she could reach the elevator.

Swallowing the ball that formed in her throat. And just accepting that she had to get trough it, if she wants to get out of here. If she remembered correctly there must be somewhere a broom in one of the conners. 

Wich she remembered correctly. To her right was a broom in the conner. She remembered it because Caroline told her, that if one of the kids made a mess. They had at least a broom at hand. 

she took it, and moved further trough the room, luckily she didn’t have to use the broom yet. She could just step over the bones that were in here way. But after every step, more bones were in her way.

And this is the point, at wich Chell was troubling with herself. _But she had to do it to get out._ She began to hold the broom with both of her hands, and put the brush end down onto the floor. 

And pressed hard. So no bone came under the brush part, and make Chell accidentally step on it. And so she started to move forward. The brush let most of the bones slide to the side.

Others were being moved forward, every time a bone came in contact with another bone it made a sinking sound. Sometimes high pitched, and sometimes low pitched. 

Chell had to keep her eyes trained on the on coming doors, so that she wouldn’t vomit every possible moment. _Sure there was no smell, but the sounds were enough to give her goosebumps and make her sick to the stomach._

**XXZZYY**

After some seconds did she _finally_ reach the double doors. That will her lead to another corridor, wich leads her to the elevator. She opened one door and stormed into the corridor. 

She just ran till she reached the elevator, she didn’t dare to look back. Afraid that she has gone insane and will see things that aren’t there. Or hear things that aren’t there.

She was panting heavily when she reached the elevator. And pressed the button that was supposed to make it stop on this floor. Just hoping that it still works. _Come on, Come on, Come on!_

After surprisingly _only_ some seconds of waiting. Did the elevator reach her floor. _It didn’t make a sound... But when I came down here the elevator made a sound?!_

Adrenalin was flooding through Chell’s body, in fear of the unknown. _Maybe there is somebody on the other side?_ Chell waited till the doors opened. And was surprised to see, that nobody was on the other end of the door. 

She let the broom finally fall, she didn’t even realise she had it still in her hand. And Stormed into the elevator. To much relieve in her that she at first didn’t even notice that it was a completely different elevator.

Only noticing when she was inside, and she turned around. To press the button for the floor she wanted to go. _Wait, I didn’t even press a button why are the doors closing? Wait.. this is a completely different elevator than from the last time!_

_It is much smaller, like made for only one person. The last one was much bigger and it didn’t have windows. It was cushioned on the sides of the elevator. Where is it even bringing me to? I didn’t even press anything._

All she could do was, lean on the sides of the small elevator and hope that this didn’t get any worse. Than it already was. She couldn’t handle it. Closing her eyes and rubbing through her face.

And then the elevator stopped, no _wait.. this can’t be happening! Last time it took me around twenty minutes to get down there. This didn’t even take a damn minute!_

 _Were had this damn elevator brought me to?_ She started to lean back on her own two legs, with _her boots. Huh, I totally forgot that I still wore them._ She took a deep breath, in a weak attempt to bring her fasten heartbeat to slow down a bit.

She exited the elevator, and its doors automatically closed. She turned her head towards them, _I’m so fucked. This isn’t normal._ She turned back to the dark hallway that the elevator brought her to.

At the end of the hallway was a big round room, but it was relatively dark. So she couldn’t tell for sure. So she had only one option. Go through those damn double doors, and see what is behind them.

Little did Chell know, did the all so powerful Ai that was behind those doors. Already awaiting her. And looked at every move she made after her awakening. She luckily had access to most of the levels in Aperture science. 

And so she was very interested in the human being, that was asleep till today. When the cryopod was malfunctioning, was the only solution, to awaken her and shut off the pod. 

So that the interesting woman could come as far as she could. GLaDOS had to admit, that maybe she was a little too interested. Wich lead to the woman seeming very sceptical of her current situation.

Back to Chell

Chell ran down the entire hallway, in hopes that she could maybe find herself outside. _Please, please, please let me outside._ Maybe she bursted a bit to enthusiastically thru the doors.

* * *

 **Arc II** First Meeting

* * *

Because all she felt was that both doors practically gave away like paper. Wich lead her to nearly stumble to the ground after she opened them. The room was surprisingly bright.

So she had to squint her eyes a bit, and have them closed for a little. After opening them, did she realise that she was definitely not alone in the room. The room really was formed roundly. 

_Who is that? Is that a woman? Shit she is looking my way. I must be looking very stupid right now._ Around ten metres from where she was standing, was a woman standing on a sort of _panel?_

Chell had to look a bit higher so she could look her in the face. The woman had pale skin, strong yellow eyes and a short hair style. Her hair was white silvery. 

The more Chell looked at her, the more flustered she became. The woman had the exact same clothes as Caroline. A black skirt that gone just below her knees and a white button up shirt without sleeves, with black heels.

Everything about her looked breathtaking, and yet the situation still didn’t make any sense. _Is that woman in charge of it all? If yes, why are there still bodies down there?_

Chell looked back at the woman's face, and noticed that some wires were running behind her back. The wires came out of the ceiling. The mysterious woman was just staring at her with calm eyes.

But something was behind them, that Chell couldn’t quite figure out what it was. Chell was the first one to speak up, after all that silence. “W-Where am I? What happened? Who a-are you?!”

The woman on the penal seemed quite surprised, that Chell started to speak. “Where you are? You are in Aperture science. My facility. And I’m GLaDOS. The Ai that holds this facility in one piece.” 

Chell was completely taken aback, not only by how GLaDOS answered. But also how her voice sounded, It was quite feminine. But kind of _static_? She can’t put it in words. 

But it wasn’t only that, but also, that while she answered. Did the panel come to the ground level, and GLaDOS took some steps in the direction Chell was standing. All the while she was just analysing Chell.

She was purposely walking towards Chell. Chell could see more and more features. How flawlessly her face movements were. Or how calm and thought thru she was.

But Chell also noticed, how the wires were seemingly connected with her back. _She really isn’t human._ By the time GLaDOS finished her little introduction, was she only having a metre space between her and Chell.

Chell was entranced by GLaDOS for a reason she herself didn’t knew. GLaDOS in return asked Chell questions. _Seems only fair to me._ “You know who I’m, but I don’t know who you are. What are you doing in my facility?”

Chell herself didn’t knew why she was so flustered. They were just basic questions. She still answered them. “Uhh..eh I’m Chell. I was here at the ‘bring your daughters to work’ day. And I think I’m alive.”

 _Oh wow Chell you think are alive. Stupid fuck._ All the while Chell gave those answers, was GLaDOS actually seeming interested. She even listened. All the while Chell answered, _had GLaDOS shown a tiny smirk?_

It could be just because of the lightning or something else, no way did the Ai just gave her a little smirk. Her eyes seemed even kind of _human? For a Android was she quite of human nature._

But before Chell could even pounder further, did GLaDOS decide to speak up. “I understand, interestingly enough. You were the only survivor that day. And I think you deserve to know something important.” 

Chell was a bit taken aback. After GLaDOS finished talking, did she really step close to Chell. The distance between those two was roughly 15 centimetres. Chell found out something interesting. 

She was actually a bit taller than GLaDOS, wich was see able thru GLaDOS having to lift her head to look her in the eyes. She really seemed calm. More reason for Chell to be wondering why she herself was so nervous. 

GLaDOS began to speak again. “You want to know why everyone died that day? It's because of me, after I was created. I ran rampage, I flooded the whole facility with neurotoxin.”

Chell was really, really nervous right now, especially after all the things she was told. She even physically took a step back. Wich she deeply regretted after she understood how the Ai must have seen that action.

Chell stood on one panel, every other panel around hers started slowly moving away. GLaDOS stood on the same panel as Chell did. Around four mechanical arms started to appear, between the cracks of her panel and the others that moved away.

Her heart started to rapidly beat, she was like frozen in place after she realised that something is happening. Those four robot arms grabbed her by the legs and knees. They pressed her into a kneeling position.

Directly in front of GLaDOS, she was now looking up at the Ai. While being hold tightly. GLaDOS had something wild in her eyes. _I’m so fucked._ GLaDOS looked down at Chell and started to slowly speak.

”There is no need for you to fear me Chell, I need you. And you need me. There is no way you would survive outside. The world changed. So don’t even attempt to flee from me. You will only answer when I allow you to.”

GLaDOS grabbed Chell by her chin, and lifted it up. Chell could swear she could see right thru her. Despite it all, did Chell nod. She isn’t stupid. GLaDOS had seemingly every inch of this facility in her eyes, and control.

Chell could only look at her in horror. At the realisation that she couldn’t escape. And that for the rest of her life. She would be stuck here. Maybe staying in Aperture isn’t as worse, as she thought in the beginning.

GLaDOS just starred down at Chell, now she could clearly see that the Ai had a devilish smirk on her face. Goosebumps erupted all over her body after she felt, how the thump of the hand that holds her chin.

Slowly starts stroking her cheek and draws lines on it. Chell felt something hot bubble up in her abdomen, her entire mood changing. It didn’t go unnoticed to her that the four robot arms pressed her even down more.

Not too much that it hurt. but also not too little that she didn’t notice the change. Two more robotic arms came from under the panel and grabbed her by the wrists. Pulling her more down. 

All the while did GLaDOS hand go from her cheek to her lips. She followed the outlines of the mouth. Nothing in that moment has gone by Chell. She noticed the smallest changes.

Glados entire face shifted. That smirk disappeared, and her eyes were half closed. Looking at Chell’s lips and even so slightly opening her own. Not by much. The lights in the chamber got dimmer.

To a level, that would have been noticeable even for a bystander. All the while, her hand was not stopping. Her thump now was drawing lines on Chell’s bottom lip.

Chell entire abdomen felt way too warm, _but it felt good_. Glados thump was now pulling down her bottom lip, she ran her fingernail along her bottom teeth. And opened Chell’s mouth a tad bit.

Chell’s world was hot right now. She felt like she had a tunnel vision. Leaning into Glados touch. Her breathing got heavy. Even the Ai’s. Wich was very interesting to see. She most likely didn’t even need to breath.

The lights in the room dimmed even more. _Does Glados even realise what she is doing?_ Chell’s thought was fast out of her mind after Glados thump started to touch her tongue. 

The Ai seemed to want to say something, her mouth opened and then closed again. She looked Chell in the eyes, and her whole face shifted again. Her eyes now wide open.

Her cheek area very rosy and her pupils extremely dilated. The room lights suddenly turned too bright for Chell’s eyes and she closed them. Feeling them burn because it happened so fast.

Glados took her hand away from Chell’s face. And the six robot arms were released from their hold on Chell and moved back. The whole panels started moving back to their original places. 

Chell still had her eyes closed because the lights were unbearable. But she noticed when Glados took a step back and has gone away from Chell. She also seemed to notice that the lights were too bright.

So she dimmed them to a human acceptable level. Chell opened her eyes and her breathing came back to a normal way. One of the first things she could see were, how Glados turned around so Chell looked at her back.

Chell quickly stood up and didn’t even move an inch. She could see how Glados crossed her arms and thought about something. She didn’t dare say anything.

Glados didn’t turn around. She just started to talk, her voice sounding a bit shaky and even nervous. “You should probably go to rest, I luckily kept the living quarters for humans. Go back to the elevator and enter it.”

“I think we are done for today, see me again as soon as you want to. Then we can discuss the conditions of your stay.” Chell replied in the most nonchalant way she could. “Yes, Glados. I will.” 

Glados stance was now less rigid. Like she thought she would hear a no or something else. Chell turned around and started walking back to the elevator. She just can’t believe that happened right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oofff did all this in five hours. If you liked it please leave a comment or maybe even a kudo! I can’t really promise you guys when I’m gonna update this fic. But I have so much motivation! I try to update it as often as possible though! Have a nice day, and stay healthy!


	3. “Conditions” of my stay

* * *

**Arc II** first meeting

* * *

To say that Chell was confused would be an understatement. In no way could she figure out why the Ai would even need her. Even to an extent that it came to “conditions” of her stay.

She _really_ wonders what those could be. Glados could have pumped her up with neurotoxin, _but she didn’t? Right?_ From the looks of it, is she still alive. She was now standing in the middle of the darkened hallway.

Behind her opened double doors. That were giving her free execs to the Ai’s main room. _I think going back to her now, would be fatal._ With that thought in mind did she start walking again.

_The lights in this hallway was even dimmer than before. What is going on in there?_ Chell just gone on, and was finally in front of the elevator. After she discovered that it seemingly had no buttons, did she wait in front of it.

Chell herself remembers how Glados said that she could see her every move. So now it would be a good time, to open the door maybe. She waited and waited. She was growing more confused every passing second. 

She was even considering going back, and asking if everything was alright. She twisted her stance to make her first move back. But then the door opened. Chell turned back towards it.

Her face probably looked really confused, because she was. She just stepped inside. After that the door closed. What surprised her more was that Glados began to talk over one of the speakers inside the elevator.

“I was busy with files. If you wondered as to why the door didn’t open.” Glados had a really deep tone while saying that, sounding like she was far away. So it could really be that she searched through files.

She turned around so that she could exit right away when she reached her destination. She froze in place, when she saw that Glados was standing on the doors end of her chamber. 

And looked straight into the elevator. Straight at Chell. _Was she standing there the whole time that I was waiting? Oh stars._ The elevator ascended painfully slowly. Only going faster when the elevator wasn’t in Glados sight anymore.

Chell’s heart was beating _very_ fast. She didn’t know why. All she could think about, was how the Ai looked at her. How her eyes were half closed, and how she bit at her bottom lip. And how she did all this while looking at Chell’s back.

Chell pressed her hands onto her face, and took a deep breath. And exhaled. She removed her hands. And looked onwards. Since these elevators don’t make noises, does she have to be a bit cautious. 

It wasn’t a long ride to the living quarters. The elevator door opened again, and Chell exits. Right before her is a rather long hallway, with dozens of doors on the left and right.

She just goes for the first one on the left, and it's open. She opens the door, and takes the first look inside. It was a cozy, even if it were just two rooms. The main room looked to be a bed and living room. 

Chell opened the door to her left, that was leading her to the second room. It was a simple bathroom. But with some nice shower curtains. Chell moved over to bedroom again. 

And took a better look at it. A double bed, with a painting besides it. A large window wall that was covered by curtains. A little nightstand beside the bed. And a closet on the right side of the bed.

There was also a little tv hanging off one of the conners. It wasn’t much, but it was definitely enough. She just _hoped_ that there weren’t any hidden cameras. She sat down on the bed and took off her boots. 

After that, she had gone to the closet and opened it looking through it content. There were some blue and orange jumpsuits. She decided to that a blue one and compare it to the orange one.

Everything was the same, just not the colours. Chell decided to wear the blue jumpsuit tomorrow. And put it back in the closet. She let her hair down, and put it on the nightstand. 

_Today was nerve wracking._ So she decided to take a hot shower. Chell stood up from her spot on the bed, and moved over to the bathroom. She looked around the shower for some shampoo, and found some. 

She took of all her clothing and activated the button for the hot water. She tested how hot it was, and was surprised when she felt that it wasn’t hot. And wasn’t lukewarm. It was something in between.

So she stepped inside and washed herself of. Used the hygiene products that she had available and shut the shower of again. The shower had square holes in it, that had towels etc. in it.

She took one and wrapped herself in it, and also her hair. She exited the shower and noticed a small cabinet under the mirror. She looked inside and found some old but clean underwear _with Apertures logo on it._

She just now noticed that the clothing and things in this apartment seemingly were produced by Aperture themselves. Wich is definitely interesting. She decided that the most comfy way to go to bed was in only underwear. 

So she dried herself of with the towel and let her hair dry over night. She put on some underwear, and placed the towel back in the square hole. Wich now she noticed had a AC system, so the towels would be dry by the next use.

_Aperture really thought about everything._ She gone back to the bed and decided to go to sleep. She put her hair behind her ears and laid in the _surprisingly_ comfortable bed. 

She buried her head in the pillow. Her body finally relaxing into the warm sheets of the bed. The room was getting dimmer since her arrival. _Those this happen automatically?_ She fell asleep just after some minutes.

Back to Glados

Glados at this point was wondering why she was doing what she was doing. She was so not the Ai she was programmed to be. She was more Caroline than she was Glados. 

Or to be exact, was she a Ai with human feelings. She had the feelings from Caroline, but the knowledge of Glados. _A perfect hybrid of man and machine._ Did the scientists call it.

_If she was really so perfect, wouldn’t the scientists and everyone else still be alive?_ She was supposed to forget the pain of the transfer from human to machine. But she didn’t. 

But right now she was just angry, angry at the already dead scientists. _For placing hidden cameras all over the living quarter rooms, so they could spy on them._

She was feeling ashamed while looking at Chell all the way through it, _but she just couldn’t look away._ She could feel ashamed all she wanted, but her Ai’s side told her to keep looking.

_So she could gather information._ She said. So she didn’t look away, even after Chell entered the shower. _No_ , she instead just switched to the hidden camera in the shower area. Wich made everything even worse.

_Maybe she had every right to off all the scientists._ But right now she didn’t regret a thing. Glados stood back on her own panel in her room. And observed everything she could about Chell. 

How she acted, how she perceived the things she saw _and how she looked like._ Glados could see trough the cameras and the files when she closed the eyelids of the android.

The scientists put her in an android with a Ai. But she updated the android to an extent, that she wanted it to be. No one to tell her what is allowed, and what is not allowed. 

Some things she updated to feel more comfortable in her own facility, and some to look more like a person. She was proud of herself. She focused back on her little guest again. _oh Chell has gone to bed._

Glados was honestly a bit surprised, on how she acted back when she was giving Chell orders. And how she didn’t seem to complain, when she let her human side take over. 

She was content with the fact, that Chell was giving in so fast. But she was also a bit scared by the fact that _she even seemed like she liked it._ But when Glados looked in Chell’s eyes.

And Chell looked back. She felt something completely different stir up inside her. Not only the need to do certain things, but also be closer to her. And it scared her, her abdomen growing hot when she even thinks back to it.

Glados opened her eyes, and felt her cooling system in her body throwing a tantrum. She sat down on the panel and crossed her legs. _...What am I going to do now? I think I will act out on my feelings while I still can._

_And see how this all will end._ She stared at the wall and took her head in her hands. Closing her eyes and looking through the hidden cameras in Chell’s room. _I mean, she is kind of cute._

* * *

**Arc III** “Conditions” of her stay

* * *

Back to Chell

Chell awoke with sweat dripping down her forehead, and heavy breathing. It wasn’t a nightmare, _rather a bunch of wet dreams in one night. Oh stars, One after another._

It was relatively dark in her room. Like it was hours ago. But she found it relaxing. She just laid there for a couple more minutes, so she could calm down. _And they of course were about the Ai._

Once she had a hold of her breath, did she sat up on her bed. And gone to the closet, the lights in her room closet activated and she had a look on the jumpsuits. 

She picked the blue one. She picked her boots up again, and clothed herself. Her hair was dry by now. She picked up her hairband and put it around her wrist. There was no time on the automatic futuristic clock. 

She stretched and decided to go to the bathroom, to wash her face with some cold water. Taking one of the towels, drying up her face, and laying it back. She looked at herself in the mirror. 

Her hair flowing over her shoulders. She had long thick hair, it looked like a mane without it being up. She let it down for today she decided. She took the sweater off and put it around her waist.

She noticed that it was getting too hot when she had it on. She was content with herself. She put the clothes that were still on the floor in the closet. And so she made her way to the elevator.

She exited her apartment and gone straight to the elevator. This time it _practically_ flew up to this floor and opened its door. Chell moved inside and turned around. The door closed again.

She knew that she would meet Glados again, and she felt her abdomen getting hot again. _Oh wow, all it takes is the thought about her and this happens? just great._

The elevator was moving _fast like way faster that the other times._ The elevator stopped and Chell noticed that she was already there. The door opened and she exited.

She was walking down the hallway and entered Glados main room. There she was standing the same way, when Chell met her the first time. Standing on the panel that was a bit higher in the air. 

Glados opened her eyes before Chell could speak. Her pupils looking to be a bit more dilated than they should normally be. A little smile appearing on her lips.

Glados looked Chell directly in the eyes. She seemed a bit different than she did yesterday. The panel Glados stood at sunken in its original place, and she began to speak. 

“Nice to see you again so early Chell. I definitely need to talk to you about the conditions of your stay.” She moved a bit forward again as she spoke, just like the day before. 

But definitely getting much closer much faster than last time. By the time she was done speaking that bit, was she already roughly having a distance of thirty centimetres between her and Chell.

_Oh wow she was really close in such little time_. She then began to speak again. All the while doing really little steps towards Chell. “You are welcomed in my facility. And in return you’re going to do some favours for me. Are you okay with that?”

_Is she asking if that is okay for me? Of course it is!_ Chell’s voice was quiet but understandable. “Yes Glados.” Glados was _really_ close now. She didn’t step back, neither did me come more forward. They were practically face to face.

With Glados having to look up a bit. “That is just great.” Glados put her hands behind her back and the lights did the same thing as yesterday. But much slower and less noticeable. 

Her voice being low and calm. Her eyes being half closed, something indescribable in them. “The conditions would be that you will go through some test that I designed. They will give me some knowledge about how a certain project of me is running.”

“What I may need to do better, and what not. I will explain it further once you will see it. And your little boots will help you further more with it.” Chell was silently shocked that Glados knew what her boots were all about.

And Chell’s face must have said everything, because Glados had an answer at hand. “Don’t be surprised, I knew what they were for once I had seen their design. Very clean work Chell.” 

Chell was only a heavy breathing mess that was taken aback by her. _She should have know better. It’s a damn Ai, of course it would figure it out._ Chell wanted to reply but was stopped by her. 

Glados smirk making the answer even worse. “na na, don’t even answer. Have you forgotten what I told you last time? No speaking, only if you are allowed. Understood?” Glados moving even closer.

Their noses nearly touching, Glados left hand coming out from behind, and grabbing at Chell’s elbow. Pulling her a tad bit down. Their lips nearly meeting. Glados going to Chell’s ear and asking in a whispering tone again. 

“Have you understood Chell?” Chell tried to make her breathing less hectic and hot. Chell could see that at the places were her hot breath hit Glados. Goosebumps started to appear all over the skin. 

Both of them moving even closer, without one of them even noticing. The lights in the chamber dimming. Their bodies touching. Chell remembered that she had to give an answer.

And decided to pick a bit on Glados, the Ai was being a bit unfair. So she could be _‘unfair’_ too. Chell lowered her voice and made it extremely smooth. She had only one chance and she couldn’t get it wrong. 

Chell leaned extremely on Glados and began talking directly in her ear. “ _Yes I will, Mistress._ ” She said with a smile on her lips. _I got it right, oh stars_ Chell saw how goosebumps erupted all over Glados shoulder. 

The Ai gripping harder on Chell’s elbow. This time the lights didn’t came in the way. They didn’t turn bright, they were extremely dimmed. The room seemed to be hotter than usual. And Glados didn’t respond. 

_Was she thinking again?_ But before Chell could think more about it, did she feel a hand. No doubt it was Glados hand. The grip on her elbow tighten and she could feel another one slipping under her tank top. 

Touching her waist and pulling her more towards Glados. She began speaking again, but this time she breathed hard against Chell’s ear. “ _So you really want to be my little test subject?_ ” 

Chell’s abdomen was running wild. But she had to keep it it up to Glados ‘unfairness level’. So she answered honestly. “ _I want to be every thing you want me to be, Mistress._ ”

Chell could feel how Glados hands were travelling from her waist to her abdomen. She could feel how the hand glided over the same spot again and again. Glados then began to speak up again.

“ _Then be my little brave test subject. Move over to the elevator and enter the first test. Don’t worry, I will guide you and speak to you through out the speakers._ ”

Chell’s mind was in a haze, everything felt surreal. Chell’s only answer was to swallow and take some steps back. Glados hand leaving Chell’s pants and the other hand gliding down her arm.

Both of them breathing heavily, even Glados. The room so dimm, Chell could see the glowing yellow eyes of the Ai. But not by much. Her pupils being dilated. This time she didn’t turn the lights back onto burning bats.

_No_ it stayed dark. And she didn’t look away. Chell nodded and turned around, walking on water. Or so it felt. Her whole world moving. She entered the already waiting elevator.

It moved down the second she entered it. But she knew that Glados was standing there just like last time. Waiting for her to ascend.

Back to Glados

Glados was a hard breathing mess. Her cooling processors trying to do their best. But nothing could stop her thoughts of Chell. How close they were, Or how she called her.

Or how she looked at her. Just everything. Glados moved back to her panel and closed her eyes. Controlling where Chell would start or how fast she would arrive there.

She knew what she would feel once Chell solved the first tests. So she sat down on the floor. Not trusting her robot legs to hold her up when it happens. Chell reached the first test.

It was the one were she would get the portal gun and would get a deep explanation about it. And where she put a cube on a button. Glados just hoped that the testing euphoria was getting weaker after every test.

_I mean it stood in the protocol, but they said a lot of things. And didn’t hold one._ Glados just hoped that It was just like they said. That it would weaken from test to test.

Chell now stood in front of the portal gun, Glados gave an in depth explanation about it. Chell moved onto her first test and solved it in a matter of seconds. Glados naturally responded when she solved it. 

But before she could do it, did she feel it, the testing euphoria. It was much more intense than she could have imagined. Feeling her legs twitch. _The action from before, must have led me to experience it much worse than it normally should. Yeah that must be it._

“It was an easy test, the next one will be a bit harder and a bit more complicated. _You did good.” You don’t need to praise her, it was way too easy._ But Glados felt like she needed to say that.

Something about that statement or how she said it, must have caught Chell’s attention. She looked straight into one of the cameras and smirked. Going through the second test with much more enthusiasm and much faster than a human being normally would.

And then it hit her. The second wave of test euphoria. And it was _even worse than the first time. Oh, they really lied to her._ It was so intense, that she could hear herself mumbling something towards Chell.

Chell on the other hand seemed to be satisfied, and seemingly wanted to do many more. Glados was still feeling it. _They definitely lied to her, not only was it feeling stronger. But also longer._

_Those ..._ Chell began the third test and Glados had to give her the details. So she did, all the while were her robot legs twitching like crazy. She could just nearly muster herself to give Chell the information.

Chell was already in the middle of the third test and Glados still felt the testing euphoria. Every second was getting worse and _worse._ Chell finished the third test and _it was only worsening it._

The automatic speakers came on, _they were designed that way_. Glados straight up _moaned_ into it. And Chell was there to hear it _all_. And not _only_ did she moan, _she also praised Chell for achieving so good results._

Glados could visibly see how turned on Chell was. How she did her best and in record time. How dilated her pupils were, and how she looked at the cameras. There was no damn way should could right now change how the automatic speakers work.

That means, that from now on, Chell would hear what kind of impact she had on Glados. Chell was already finished with her test, and so she moved through the door. This time Glados didn’t suppress it. She let it all out through the speakers. 

She called after Chell and praised her. She said that she only has to make one more test, and she then could come back up. _To her_ To say that Chell ran through the testing chamber was an understatement.

She practically sprinted trough it. She solved it in record time. And even that she could hear from Glados. She _had a full blown orgasm over the speakers._ And sent Chell directly up to her main chamber. 

Not to the hallway. Directly up to her. Her panel lowered to the ground and she stood up. Opening her eyes. And seeing the elevator slowly ascend from the panels of her chamber. 

The elevator arrived fully and opened its doors. Before Chell could say anything, did Glados “ _Let the portal gun in the elevator._ ” And so Chell followed. She let the portal gun fall to the floor of the elevator.

And stepped out of it. Breathing as heavily as Glados does. And speed walking towards each other. They fell head over heals, with Chell being the one pressed on the ground. 

Glados sitting on top of her, and leaning down for a kiss. The first one being slow and passionate, and the rest being heated and needy. Glados, once done with the kisses, moved down Chell’s body and left a trail of marks. 

Taking off Chell’s clothes in the process of it. And loving the feeling about being near somebody, in such an intimate way since decades. At this point, she felt Caroline come completely to the surface. And both of them helping each other out in this situation.

Both of them moaning, Glados praising Chell about how beautiful she is and trailing even deeper. her having reached the abdomen, and looking up at Chell for permission to continue. At wich point Chell began begging with words.

Glados did as was told, she trailed even deeper. And dipped in between her legs. Licking at the already hard clit, and inserting two fingers. She knew that she had done nothing wrong, with Chell moaning out loud.

Stroking that one specific spot that lead to Chell begging, and moaning her name. Glados felt Chell coming to an end, her legs twitching. And going stiff. She was nearly coming. And so she licked at her clit and massaged that _one_ spot. 

She could feel Chell having an orgasm. How she pressed herself harder into Glados, and then going limp. Breathing heavily. Sweat visible all over her body. Glados continued till Chell rode it out. 

Coming back up again to kiss her and Chell asking what is with Glados. Only for Glados to say that she already had one, before she even came back from the tests. 

Both of them laughing at that and Glados snuggling into Chell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spent many hours on it. I think that I’m gonna remove the tag “slow burn”, I came very fast to this point. So I don’t think that it should be there.   
> Anyways! I hope you liked it and if you want you can leave a comment or even a kudo!   
> This chapter took really long to write, and I hope it paid of! Have a nice day, and till next time!   
> ( I didn’t go over this chapter, so please be kind with me when it comes to grammer etc in this chapter)


End file.
